The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunmandetomi’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Mandevilla cultivars with attractive flower form and coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination of a proprietary Mandevilla hybrid selection identified as code number M35-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Mandevilla hybrid selection identified as code number M28-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2002. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan, since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.